Love and Pain
by lostlostlost
Summary: Season 4 fic, set after the finale. Kate and Sawyer struggle to deal with the issues a pregnancy throws at them.
1. Rescue ain't coming

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to ABC and Lost**

_Authors note: I'm probably going to go down the whole 'pregnancy storyline' route, but if I do Kate and Sawyer haven't found out that pregnant women die yet._

This is my first fic so please review. 

The walk back to the beach took longer than expected, everyone was exhausted, muddy and pissed off. The radio Naomi had said would work didn't, hope was gone. They were still on the island.

Kate walked just ahead of the group, she was eager to get back. Jack was walking just behind her, she could hear him panting as they climbed the steep slope back down the hillside. Perhaps she should walk with him, talk to him? At least say a few words. But all she could think of was Sawyer. What the hell was his problem, she'd offered to go with him and he'd said no…he never said no, he was always eager for her to help, to come with him, they were a team.  
The pregnancy. It had to be, there was no other reason for his strange behaviour. She had told him about the possible pregnancy as they stopped to fill up their water bottles, he'd walked away from the group and she had followed.  
He was so distant, and she was worried, she confronted him, splashed him with water and still…nothing, he was so out of it.  
Part of her was ashamed to admit she thought he might be happy, but she quickly dismissed that thought, he was Sawyer, she told herself, he kept no attachments, he needed nothing or no one. A baby wasn't what he wanted, a voice in the back of her head taunted her, perhaps he didn't want her either.  
She used to be like that, always running, she needed nothing either, she was free, she walked her own path and she walked it alone. Well that was before the island, she was attached now whether she liked it or not. She hated to admit to herself that she needed him, he was unreliable and a complete jerk sometimes...but she needed him, like he'd said; they were a team. The conman and the fugitive, it was ironic but it worked.  
And now she contained the small life buried deep within her, there were no more pregnancy tests on the island, but she didn't two blue lines to tell her, she could feel it, a small warm glow that pulsed in the tombs of her body. As much as it scared her, it was a comfort, a constant companion. And a part of him, that was always with her.

He felt numb, he kept replaying the shooting over and over in his mind. His soul felt burned and charred, the mindless hate was returning, his self destruction was back, stalking him. Zeke deserved to die, he told himself over again like a mantra hoping that some small part of his being would believe it, and it could spare him just little of the pain, of the guilt.  
Bernard and Jin were sat further down from him, drinking their dharma beer, the mood of the beach was solemn, that after a great victory when time is needed just to retreat back and repair broken souls from within, but they were also optimistic, they had won this battle with no loss to life. Jin and Bernard had fought to protect their women, the women they loved. But who had he fought for, for Kate? Had he fought to protect her? No. He'd done it for himself as he always did. He took another long drink of the beer.  
He wondered where she was, he hoped she was safe, that she was with Jack, he would look after her. He'd protect her, he was the better man. Even as he told himself that he knew he didn't believe it, Kate was meant for him, there would be no other after her, she was 'the one'. And the thought of losing her ripped his heart to tiny shreds.  
She had mentioned the pregnancy, he knew she would in time, they had being avoiding it for far too long. In another place, another time, he would have being glad she was pregnant, that he and the woman he lived for had created a tiny new life together, that Kate's body would contain two heartbeats and one of them he had help make, but it would never work here, alone, with no hospitals.  
He could see Juliet working on her tent, trying to repair some of the tarp, he remembered Hurley telling him she was some sort of fertility doctor, did she know how to deliver a baby? There was no way on earth he would let Jackass do it, hell.. He would let damn Desmond deliver it before he ever would Jack. He scolded himself for even thinking of it, he didn't know for certain she was pregnant, there was no point imagining it. He took another gulp of the stale beer.

"Whoa, dude. Steady on the beer." Hurley walked up to him, looking remarkably cheerful.

Sawyer just drank ever more.

"I was just talking to Jack on the walky-talkies, everyone's ok, they're coming back now."

"I guess that's it then, we're getting rescued," more drink, "Great."

"Err. Well, not exactly man."

"…What you mean not exactly?" Please God don't say there's only enough room for five of us on the rescue boat, Sawyer thought.

"Well, the radio from the English chick, it didn't work. Sooo, we're all still screwed." Hurley laughed at Sawyer's expression.

"Son of a bitch." he said, shaking his head.

It was dark when Kate and the rest of the castaways finally got back to the beach, they were hungry and exhausted. But happy and pleased to be back. Sun and Jin shared and emotional reunion, he pulled her into a tight embrace then knelt down and whispered something in Korean while stroking Sun's small stomach.  
Jack met up with Sayid and they shared knowing looks, each knowing that victory had come at a price, Naomi's body rested in one of the unused tents.  
Claire sat with Hurley, holding baby Aaron to her chest and murmuring soothing words to try and get him to settle, there was no sign on Desmond and Charlie, she hoped they were both ok.  
Kate scanned the beach looking for Sawyer, there was no sign of him, she decided she would ask Hurley, who was now counting food supplies in the island kitchen.

"Where'd you get the ride?" She smiled, turning her head towards the blue dharma van

"Oh, that old thing. I found it in the jungle a few weeks ago. Me, Charlie, Jin and Sawyer…oh and Vincent took it for a spin."

"..Sawyer?" She curled her nose, "He never mentioned it."

There was a small pause, and Hurley looked at her.

"Do you know where he is…I…I haven't seen him, yet."

"Sawyer? I think he's in his tent."

"Ok." She took a deep breath and started her walk to his tent, she could feel butterflies twisting in her stomach, it was ridiculous to be so nervous, maybe she wasn't nervous, maybe it was the baby. She didn't even like thinking about the baby when she was near Sawyer, he seemed to be able to tell what she was thinking and feeling, he knew her so well. If that was the case they he would of already suspected that she might be pregnant, then why was his reaction as it was, couldn't he of at least had time to plan a reaction, at least pretend not to act so cold, so cruel.  
She walked up to his tent, she had the ridiculous notion that perhaps she should knock first, but she dismissed the thought, how do you knock on a tent, and she doubted that he had company, and if he happened to be naked…well it wasn't like she hadn't seen him in that state before. She could feel her heart beat starting to race just thinking about the times she had seen him naked, of all the things he did to her. The way he thoughts were racing, talking would be the last thing on her mind.

She gathered her courage, pulled open the tarp and…

…the tent was empty.


	2. Into the sunset

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to ABC and Lost**

Kate's first instinct was to panic, if he wasn't in his tent where was he? Then she realized how ridiculous that was, Sawyer was a grown man, just because he wasn't in his tent didn't mean anything bad had happened. She pulled open the tarp further to let the faint glow from the torches that were spread around the beach shed some light inside. She sat down on the bed, and drew the plane blanket up over her toned shoulders, he'd probably just gone for a pee she told herself immediately flooding her mind with the thoughts of what had happened the last time he'd said he needed to pee. She smiled in memory. That was the last happy moment she could remember that they had had. They had made love that night, he'd been gentle and slow, taking his time and slowly worshiping her body, lavishing attention on every single part. And then they had laid together, talking for hours into the night about small unimportant things, his arm around her gently stroking her back, she had laid her head on his chest and had randomly spread soft kisses on him which to her amusement had made him laugh, she loved the small things about him, those things she never thought existed, she now knew he was ticklish on his chest, he had a small scar on the back of his leg that he said he'd got when he was child after he'd fallen out of a tree. That he would smile in his sleep, she loved that the most, the way she could gently stroke his cheek and he would just smile, it was such a simple thing but it melted her heart.

As her mind gently relived her moments with him she felt tiredness start to overcome her and she laid her head down on his pillow, pulled the blanket tighter around her and drifted off to sleep.

He couldn't stay at the beach, not with her back. He grabbed some mangoes from the kitchen, marched over to his tent and shoved them in his backpack, which he then slung over his shoulders. And with a face like thunder he walked into the jungle. He walked for hours and hours, trying to tire himself out, trying to numb the pain but no avail, the more the walked, the more he thought about the events of the day and what he had done, he'd killed a man, there was no going back. He looked up at the sky, it was already getting light, he'd being walking all night. He decided to go to the waterfall.

The waterfall looked exactly as it had the day he'd gone with Kate, the water was now a dark navy blue, he kicked off his boots and pulled the green shirt off over his head throwing them angrily to the floor, on second thoughts he undid the button on his jeans and tugged them off too. He was now completely naked, it was a relief to finally get out of the clothes, he'd killed in those clothes, he vowed to burn them when he got back to the beach. But the way he was feeling right now he thought it would probably be better if he just threw himself in the fire instead of the clothes. At least the clothes would be useful to someone, Mamacita could make diapers for Aaron out of them. Thinking of Aaron reminded him of the pregnancy issue which in turn reminded him of Kate, if he was a better man he would be there right now, on the beach, with her. He could get her breakfast as she slept, then he'd go and find a flower and put it on her pillow for when she awoke, was that the type of romantic gesture you did in a relationship? He wasn't sure. She'd probably think he was stupid for doing it anyway. Taking a steady breath he waded into the water.

When Kate finally awoke, she knew instantly where Sawyer was, she couldn't say how exactly she knew, but she was sure of it. The Waterfall. Tying her hair up in a messy bun she quickly grabbed a bite to eat and set off on his trail

Walking through the jungle she had time to think of what she would say to him, they would try and discuss the pregnancy, she will admit she's terrified and she loves him, she needs him. Most of all she just wants him to hold her, to be allowed a few moments of pure safety wrapped in his arms, she wants to break down and to scream and cry, but now's not the time.

She could tell she was approaching the waterfall, she could hear the distant sound of tumbling water and the air became moist, and then she saw him.

He was stood in the shallows of the pool, he must of already been in as she could see the small river droplets running down his body, he had his green shirt in his hand which he'd screwed up and was now washing himself with it, at least that's what she thought at first until she looked more closely, his eyes were tightly closed and he was scrubbing at his body, hard. Leaving painful red marks across his tanned skin.

Grabbing his shirt he dipped it in the water and then squeezed out the excess, twisting it into a tight ball he started scrubbing at his skin, slowly at first, and then faster and faster, as the need to 'be clean' overtook him. It was agony, but he couldn't stop, he needed to get rid of the feeling, that he was now tainted, that anyone who got close would be able to tell he'd killed, like the evidence was coating his body. He wanted it to hurt, he wanted his skin to be red and bruised after, he deserved the pain, that was now his punishment for what he had done, for what he had become. He could almost laugh at how he was before, how he actually thought that once he'd killed the real 'Mr Sawyer' he would become James again almost instantly, like the change from night to day, from living in darkness he would step into light.

But Sawyer still remained, more prominent than ever, and here it was pitch black and no stars shone.

Watching unseen from the edge of the jungle, Kate's heart was breaking. The tears ran slowly down her face and she covered her mouth with her hands so that he couldn't hear her sobbing. Why did this always happen, why did she always hurt the people she loved. Sawyer was hurting, he was damaging himself because of her, because of what she had done. Removing her hand and gently laying it on her stomach she silently walked back towards the beach.

The camp was more organized now, tents were repaired and the mess was being cleaned up, the old dharma van still remained in the middle of camp like some sort of twisted statue of war. Hurley had recalled to everyone how he had saved them all by driving through the jungle at high speed and then mowing down an Other. Even Jack had to smile as people patted Hurley on the back, for now at least the big guy was a hero.

Jack continued checking the rest of the medical supplies, they still had quite a lot left thankfully and Juliet had promised to get some more from the medical hatch. As he looked up he caught Juliet's eye, she was helping Rose prepare dinner and her eyes lit up when she saw him, he smiled and she smiled back at him, both secretly remembering the kiss they had shared the day before. She was beautiful.

Just then Jack's thoughts were broken by someone shouting from further down the beach.

"Jack!"

It was Desmond.

Jack raced over to him, most of the beach followed.

"Desmond, what is it?" Jack asked, frantically.

"It's…Ch…Charlie," Desmond replied, forcing the words out between deep breaths, "We…There was an accident, I tried to stop it, I tried brother but…He's dead."

"What?!" cried Claire.

"Claire, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

She slumped to the floor in shock, Sun grabbed her and pulled her to her, rocking her back and forth as her desperate wails penetrated the silence. Everyone else just stood in shock, unable to say anything, it was Hurley who finally spoke.

"How..?" He choked out, his eyes brimming with tears.

"We were in The Looking Glass, he turned the switch off. Rescue is it coming?"

Jack shook his head, Desmond continued.

" And he was in the room, with the switch, and something must of happened, it started flooding with water, I tried to get him out, I tried, I tried," He repeated, verging on tears himself. "But the door was locked, and he drowned, I saw it…He's gone. I'm sorry."

Jack put his arm round Desmond and lead him towards his tent. "You need to rest, Desmond, get some sleep ok, I'll deal with this."

Claire, coming out of her reverie, stood up. She was still shaking and she leant on Sun for support. "You can just leave him there!!"

"Claire," Jack took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry, I am ,but he's gone now, are we're not."

"Please," She begged, "I…I need to say goodbye, just once, please. I cant let him go. We never got to say goodbye." She broke down crying.

Jack looked around camp. Kate was gently stroking Hurley's back as he shook with pent up emotion. Sayid stood in silence, his arms crossed. But he was hurting too, they all were.

"I'll go."

They all turned round, Sawyer was stood in the corner next to one of the tents, no one had noticed he was there.

"Sawyer.." Jack said, losing patience.

"No. Jack. I'm going, she needs to say goodbye. So that's the end of it." He said, looking sharply at the Doctor.

Jack sighed, "Desmond, will you go with him? If you don't want to go I -"

"I'll go." He stood up and exchanged glances with Sawyer.

"No," Kate interrupted, "Why you? why is it always you that has to do it, why?" For the second time that day Kate felt tears falling.

"Because I have no other choice." He spoke quietly, looking deep into her eyes.

Kate had never heard the camp as quiet, hardly anyone spoke. Charlie was only one person, but to the camp he meant everything, he was joker, the rock star. He was now gone.

After the scene on the beach Kate had retreated back to her tent. It was agreed that Desmond and Sawyer would set off on the journey back to The Looking Glass at sundown. She was so angry with him, why did he have to go. He was going to get himself killed just to punish her, she didn't want to be like Claire, wailing in the sand as her heart smashed in front of everyone. She knew there was no changing his mind, she'd never met anyone as stubborn as Sawyer, once he had his heart set on something he would do it, no matter what the consequences were. Now was the time to see him, she'd being putting it off since she saw him at the waterfall but now she had no choice, the circumstances of what had happened now forced her to talk. She grabbed the bottle of water, took a long drink and wished it was something stronger. Putting the bottle down she went to find him.

She didn't have to look far, this time he was in his tent. He was stood up, a gun in his hand, he checked it and tucked it down the back of his jeans.

"You're taking a gun with you?" She smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sharks. Toothy bastards." He said, as if that would explain everything.

She shrugged her shoulders, "We really need to talk."

"Then talk, Freckles. I ain't got all day, got myself a little snorkeling lesson booked."

She looked at the floor, disappointed. She hated it when he was like this, using humour to distance himself from the real issues. Coward.

"Sawyer, please."

He stopped, his expression changed. He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Talk."

"Why are you doing this? You didn't even like Charlie!" she sat down next to him.

"I have to, okay, I don't expect you to understand." He stood up, his temper starting to get the better of him.

"Sawyer.." She pleaded.

"No Kate. No." Grabbing his blue t-shirt he walked out.

He'd only walked a few steps before he heard her call out.

"I'm scared."

He turned around, and looked at her, she was stood inside his tent, the shadows covering her, making her look toned down and grey. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her head was down.

"…of what." He walked towards her and she looked up at him.

She had subconsciously moved her hands over her stomach, and he knew then what she was afraid of. He looked down at her hands and she realized what she doing and removed them, fast. But it was too late, he'd seen her do it.

"Are you sure?" He asked delicately

She nodded, silently.

She didn't dare look at him now, she'd seen his reaction when she'd told him she thought she might be pregnant, and that wasn't good. But now she was saying she was almost certain she was pregnant. His reaction took her completely by surprise.

"C'mere," He whispered, pulling her to him, "It'll be ok, It's going to be alright." He repeated, to reassure himself as well as her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and noticed that she was shaking, she was so relieved. He pulled back away from her and gently put his hands on her stomach, she noticed her was shaking too. He looked up into her eyes, and she smiled weakly, he smoothed back the fallen hair from her face and kissed her tenderly.

"Sawyer," It was Desmond. "it's time, brother."

Sawyer nodded and turned back to Kate. "Are you spending the night here?"

She nodded.

"Okay," He kissed her forehead, "Warm the bed up for when I get back." He winked at her and she smiled.

He walked out of the tent and towards Desmond, together they set off down the beach, the setting sun as their guide.

Kate waited until she could no longer see him, then she looked up towards the sky, where the first stars were just visible and made a silent prayer that he would come back. Looking into the sunset she whispered, "Goodbye."


	3. Through the looking glass

The walk to the looking glass took longer than expected, they arrived there at first light. He was nervous, he had no idea what to expect down there, Desmond had briefed him on what they would do. They would swim down as far as they could go and then surface through the large hole that was meant for the submarines. Sawyer was a strong swimmer, but that didn't mean he was certain to make it back alive. He felt sick.

"You alright brother?" Desmond enquired.

"Just peachy," Sawyer gripped the side of the boat, as another wave hit, rocking the flimsy craft.

"Grab hold of this," Desmond handed him the weight belt, "and hold it out in front of you, it'll drag you down faster, once you get down, let go and swim, fast! Go up through the hole and I'll be right behind you." He paused, "…unless I drown on the way down."

"Don't you dare, I cant carry two bodies." The mention of bodies brought them out of their joking, there were here for a reason, to get Charlie back.

Sawyer picked up the belt and stood up, he took a moment to gather his thoughts, looking into the turquoise ocean. His lungs filled with oxygen as he took what he hoped wouldn't be his last breath, and with one look at the island he dived in.

The weight of the belt pulled him down, fast. Which he was thankful for, it gave him no time to panic about what he was doing, which would probably of caused him to swim back up to the surface.

The further down he went the tighter his lungs felt, the pressure was intense, he fought the urge to take a breath, and kept swimming, his limbs aching with the effort. When he reached the bottom he let go of the belt and swam under, all he could see was concrete, where the hell was that damn hole?! He felt dizzy, he was so damn tired, the water was thick and empty down here, dark. Alone.

Finally he saw what he was looking for, and swam as fast as he could to reach it, his muscles burning. When he broke the water he took a deep intake of breath and gripped the ladder, all he could hear was his heartbeat, the room was deathly silent.

Climbing up the ladder, he fell back on the concrete, panting, taking deep breaths, filling his lungs. Where on earth was the Scotsman? He'd said he would be right behind. Standing up he grabbed the ladder again and looked into the water, there was no sign of Desmond.

"Desmond!" Sawyer shouted.

Silence was the only reply he got, he tried again, still nothing. He tried to stay calm, but he couldn't shake the feeling he had that something bad was about to happen. He glanced around the building, there were two bodies on the floor, both were women, one blonde the other a brunette. A small patch of blood was on the edge near the hole, dripping into the water, maybe it was Charlie's blood he thought. There was a large metal door at the far side of the room with a small circular glass window, he could tell from where he stood that the room was filled with water, he knew Charlie was in there, it was the only place he could be. He walked slowly round the hole, keeping his eyes on the door, he was almost there when he heard a splashing and quickly turned round.

"Desmond!" He ran over, giving the man a hand to pull him out, he was coughing and shaking, struggling for oxygen. He landed on the concrete and laid down.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Aye, couldn't find the bloody hole." Sawyer just grinned at him, biting back a number of rude comments.

"Is…he in there?" Sawyer asked, nodding towards the flooded room.

"Yeah, give me a hand up, brother." He helped Desmond to stand.

"…Well, let's get this over with."

Desmond walked over to the door, Sawyer was at first reluctant to go over. Two days ago he'd shot a man at point blank and watched the bullet penetrate his chest, and now he couldn't even look at a the body of a drowned man. But it wasn't just a drowned man, it was Charlie, and as much as Sawyer despised the limey little runt at times, he was still one of them, he'd shared the ups and downs too.

He found his courage and looked through the hole, Charlie was slumped against the far wall, there was another window above him which was smashed, his head was down, and both his fists were clenched, tight. His face was a ghastly pail blue, it hadn't been an easy death.

"…How do we get him out?" Sawyer asked, delicately.

"That's the problem, brother. This door, wont open."

Sawyer, not one to be beaten, grabbed the door handle and forcefully pulled it a few times. Nothing. It wouldn't open.

"Son of a…" He muttered. "Well we cant just leave him there as shark bait!" He gave the door a sharp kick. Looking through the window he had an idea. "The porthole, could we pull him through it?"

Desmond looked through and analysed the situation. "Aye, I think that might work. You up for another swim?"

"Always." He rolled his eyes.

As Desmond waited in the boat, Sawyer dived back down towards the porthole, hoping that it would be big enough to pull Charlie's lifeless body through. Once there he had no time to waste, sliding his hand carefully through the window, avoiding the shards of glass that remained, he pressed his shoulder against the frame and outstretched his arm, he felt the material of Charlie's shirt and got a firm grasp on it, it was quite easy to pull Charlie up as the water made him weightless. Thankfully the hole was just large enough to fit Charlie through. Sawyer pulled him out of his watery grave and swam towards the surface, he was aware of a sharp pain in his left arm, but quickly put it to the back of his mind.

Surfacing near the boat he swam over and with Desmond's help managed to get Charlie's body in the boat.

"Sawyer, your arm" He looked down, blood was dripping from a large gash, inspecting the wound more closely he could see that it wasn't that serious, he breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully he wouldn't have to go to Jackass to get it treated. Kate could do it he thought, she'd look hot dressed as a little nurse.

"What ye smiling at brother?"

"Ah, it's nothing." He was still smiling. He debated if he should tell Desmond about the baby, but then thought better of it, it wasn't like they were close friends. He couldn't believe he was acting so calm about the whole idea. He'd only know the girl three months, and there they were setting up home on an island paradise with a baby on the way. But laying near his feet was a reminder that nothing on the island was ever simple or easy, circumstances could change in a second. Two days ago Charlie had his 'island paradise', he had Claire and Aaron, and now he had nothing, he'd left all that behind.

The thought of leaving Kate and their unborn child scared him, he'd never been worried about dying before, he embraced death, but now he had found a reason to live, there was a part of him that still craved death, the black part within him that constantly thought of what happened in the brig, that told him he was worthless and he would never be a good father, desperate to break from his thoughts he turned to Desmond who was now rowing the boat back to shore.

"You got kids?" He looked down, uncomfortable that he'd asked that question.

He paused, "No." and continued rowing, "Why?"

"Just making conversation."

When they arrived back at camp with the body all was quiet, everyone was inside their tents, a few peeked out when they saw them, but most of them were wary. Jack came out of his tent, and Juliet followed they helped Sawyer put Charlie's body in the shade of a large tree and said they'd clean him up ready for the funeral. The sun was just beginning to set and cast a sickly red glow over the beach, Sawyer was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do right now was to climb into his tent and sleep naked next to Kate, his body wrapped around hers, but his arm needed to be cleaned up before he could do anything.

He opened the covers on his tent. She was asleep, his blue button shirt wrapped around her and the blanket pulled up over her legs.

He slowly knelt down beside her, "Hey Freckles?" and gently shook her. She mumbled a few incoherent words, he smiled "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty," and bent down and blew cold air over her stomach, she squealed and turned over, covering her face with her hands, looking adorable. Carefully opening one eye she peeked through her hands, spotting his scarred arm she sat up.

"What happened?" She asked, genuinely concerned.

He adopted a serious tone, "I was swimming and I felt a sharp pain and I looked at down and… it had taken a bite out of my arm."

"What did?" She looked worried.

He paused for effect, "a sea monkey." God he loved winding her up.

He laughed at her expression, and she shoved him, "idiot."

Smiling she stood up and walked to the back of his tent, sorting through all his hoarded supplies, finding the small bottle of alcohol she sat back down, "Give me your arm."

He held it out, and she moved closer, inspecting it. She poured the alcohol over the wound making him shut his eyes and grit his teeth. "You've pulled a bullet out of your shoulder and _this_ is hurting you." She laughed.

"I'm a complex guy, sweetheart," he grinned, repeating his original words to her, she looked up, "I know your type." They smiled both remembering the times when he had said those words.

"Did you get Charlie back?"

He nodded, unsure of what to say, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, he died peacefully." He lied, it _was_ as bad as the thought it would be, and from the looks of things, Charlie's death was anything but peaceful, but he knew that Kate had got on well with him, so he wanted to spare her some of the pain. He wanted to protect her. "The funeral is in a few hours, they thought it would be best if we bury him as soon as possible." She stayed silent, he knew it was hurting her.

"All done," She released his arm, "I don't think it needs to be bandaged, just keep it clean." She kissed him on the cheek.

The islanders gathered at twilight near the church, Charlie's body laid in its final resting place, covered by a blanket. Jack and Juliet stood side by side, after the disaster that was Jack's last eulogy at Ana's funeral it was agreed that he wouldn't do one again. Hurley and Claire stood together, their hands tightly clasped together, tears rolling down their faces. Sawyer and Kate stood just behind Sun who was holding baby Aaron who was peeking over her shoulder completely oblivious to the events that were unfolding around him. Sawyer had to admit he was a cute little nipper, Kate was also looking at the baby, she squeezed Sawyer's hand and he squeezed back, both thinking of their own baby.

Hurley read out a eulogy as his friends listened intently and sobbed quietly. And in the shadows of the church that Charlie had helped build, they said their final goodbyes.


End file.
